


Well, at least...

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Series: Faiz and Angela [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied rule 63 Hanzo, Mention of McCree, Mention of Shimada Siblings, Mention of Torbjorn, One Shot, Rule 63 Fareeha, Several Mentions of Ana, Shimada siblings age-regressed, mention of Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: Captain Amari's child, now grown up, gets a message of recall from his late mother's defunct organization, Overwatch...As if he already gotten past the fact that it was just an old relic...Now all he needs is to find a way to Gibraltar to take her place.There just might be a doctor with the right remedy...





	

“Recall? Overwatch?”

A man, 30 years old, said as he looked at the screen with much spite, he was just jostled awake out of zero reason, in his opinion, when he fell down on the floor.

That is, until he looked at the screen.

“Addressed to Ana Amari… For fuck’s sake…”

The man got up from his sprawl on the floor, clicked on where the signal of the message on the screen was coming from.

“Gibraltar… God damn it…”

He took his communicator and activated it. “Tariq. You up?”

“Faiz, I’m in the morning shift,” buzzed the communicator. “Of course I’m awake.”

“When’s my leave coming to a close?” Faiz asked.

“Uhh, not until half a year, why?” the communicator buzzed.

“You know how to get to Gibraltar?” Faiz asked again. “A… friend of my mother… is demanding my presence.”

“Ask the doctor currently here, she claims she’s from--”

A loud blast echoed into the communicator, leaving Tariq baffled.

“Faiz? Faiz?”

* * *

 

“But Mr. Amari, you’re not due to report in until half a year.” The guard said.

“I know that. But there’s a doctor IN THERE that can help me with something. And we both know,” Faiz emphasized. “that the only fucking way for access to be permitted is that the entry personnel in question should be active security.”

“Don’t blame us when you get scolded.” The guard replied. “Entry accepted,” the interface dictated. “Welcome, Faiz Amari.”

“Still can’t get over why I don’t get a rank…” Faiz muttered.

“You’re an Amari, sir.” The guard added.

“Bullshit.”

* * *

 

“Doctor, someone is here to see you.” The guard said, talking to a blonde woman with a gentle smile on her face as she addressed the needs of the Levantine refugees.

“Thank you so much,” the refugee grunted. “If only those blasted robot battalions didn’t--”

“Shh, you need to rest, my dear.” The woman hushed.

After she made sure the patient was sound asleep, she turned to the tent entrance. “Come in!”

“Are you the doctor that my fried Tariq is talking a—HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT.” Faiz drawled the moment he saw the fair and radiant woman.

“Language please, there are kids he—OH MY GOODNESS.” The doctor said, freezing in the same manner. “FAIZ?”

“Doctor Ziegler!” Faiz said, running to embrace the good doctor. Doctor Ziegler was taken aback by the man hugging her and spinning around, whilst her legs barely touch the ground.

“What happened to the little teenager that Captain Amari kept worrying sick about?” the good doctor laughed. “And please, call me Angela.” She said, attempting to break eye contact. “Why don't we meet up at the commercial hub nearby, later? I'll have to be taking care of the patients for the meantime.”

"La-later it is!" Faiz said, attempting to salute and screwing up badly.

* * *

The Egyptian captain and the Swiss doctor had met up in a coffee place near the souk, still within the area of the watchful eyes of the security Faiz works for. The good doctor had asked about how the Amari son had set off alarms detecting omnium, and she had to check why.

“Well, that solves why my left arm don’t stand a chance against omnium detectors.” Faiz said, checking his left arm. “The omnics in the Levant used omnic scrap to rebuild my arm.” He cheekily raised his right hand as well. “And my hand.” He looked at the floor, grimly. “Crap, isn’t that bit morbid?” he whispered to himself.

“If your mother were alive now, she’d be all over how you’re getting systematically maimed.” Angela huffed, sipping her coffee. “Thirty years old and you’re still the same knucklehead who kept disassembling Jesse’s revolver and Gabriel’s shotguns.” She chuckled while reminiscing. “You even mixed up some crucial parts to the point where either of them has to go to Torbjorn to have built a new firearm!”

They both shared a hearty laugh until Faiz pulled out a letter. “About my mom…”

Angela picked up the letter. It had its contents in Arabic but with some words in Old Egyptian, or as some outsiders say, Coptic. “I know that signature anywhere…”

“So the elephant in the room is…” Faiz said calmly, until he burst out in pure hysteria. “WHERE?”

Angela grabbed the organic part of Faiz’s left arm and caressed it soothingly, in hopes to calm him down. The good doctor’s cheeks turned red as her fingers felt the chiseled muscle of what remains of Faiz’s left arm. “Faiz, Faiz,” she reassuringly said. “If your mother were to come back, it would take time. Neither of you are ready for a reunion.”

“I guess so…” Faiz said, attempting to shrug off Angela’s soothing touch only for it to intensify. _“Damn my luck right now. Why is she touching me like this? Her fingers plus my bicep equals the large possibility of me going for her like a bastard who hasn’t seen crack for a long damn time! Seriously, Faiz. Focus. The damn cutest doctor in all of the world is in close fuck-shitting proximity to you right now! DO NOT BLOW THIS UP! Heheheh, Levantine terror joke. I swear, I will kill you the next time we meet, Rabbi Mordecai. You son of a bitch.”_

“So, Doctor--”

“What did I say you call me?” Angela retorted, in a playful manner.

“Angela…” Faiz said, said, rolling his eyes. “What have you been doing all this time?”

“I… did have to pull two people from the clutches of death…” Angela said, in a manner that sounded like she put shame to her actions.

Faiz could see the familiar sight of shame and regret. Especially the time when he considered going for the path his mother wanted him to go through, which happened when he was freaking out about the fact that he got re-armed. _“I am so good at these bad jokes. Bad as in so fucking wrong.”Mordecai, you sonofa--_ “Angela… tell me…”

“All I could say about the first person was that he could never be the same person he was before. An empty shell. The best and worst impact of a life-saving surgery is how the patient deals with it. This one was of the worst I’ve went through. And it was my first ever.

“The second one, a Japanese American, he’s showing signs of hope. The incident that maimed him was when he and his older sister had a fight, and she kicked him out of the house.”

“How old was the kid?” Faiz asked.

“How did you know he was a kid?” Angela retorted.

“I’m thirty, I call anyone a kid at this point.” Faiz deadpanned.

“Still too young, you have to be at Reinhardt’s age to do so.” Angela said with sass.

“So how old was he when he was on the operating table?” Faiz asked, rolling his eyes.

“Twelve,” Angela said, frowning. “Their family was in their winter house in America at that time, the parents were too late when they found out that he got mauled by a bear. Too late to prevent the attack, I mean.”

“The surgery just happened five years ago,” Angela continued, tears streaming down her cheeks. “He sent me a letter now, see?” She pulled out a letter written by the kid.

“What’s the kid doing now?” Faiz wondered, reading the letter. He browsed past the formalities of ‘How are you there?’ and ‘I’ve sent you something, it’s not much, but I’m really grateful for being saved, thank you so much!’ and saw a sentence that riled him up.

“I heard of Faiz Amari, the son of Ana Amari, he’s working for Helix Security, apparently, hey don’t judge me, but you and he would look cute together,” the letter said.

“Is this kid trying something?” Faiz asked with a daze, to no one in particular. “Cute, but--”

“But what?” Angela asked with a smirk. “Cute idea, right?”

It looks like Faiz _will_ ask Angela something, just not on how she would get to Gibraltar.

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely not attempting to continue this so yeah...
> 
> "Mordecai, you son of a bitch" is basically an attempt of self-deprreciation (no, I am not a rabbi, but this was a product of being the only Jew within a group of Christians and agnostics, who hang out and play a crapload of games, including this one.)


End file.
